Violence Jack Hell's Wind
Violence Jack Hell's Wind is a violent pre verted, 18+ f'd up and colorful OAV by Go Nagai, based on the Violence Jack manga arc about a biker gang f ing up a town and a chick Characters * Violence Jack *Saburo Tenma *Keiko *Jun *Dante *Gokumon *Joker *Griffon *Slum King Story In Japan, after the kanto h-ll quake busts Japan, this couple named Jun and Tetsuya are attacked by the Hell's Wind biker gang. In self defence, they ice one of the bikers so the bikers attack em. Tetsuya in chainsawed dead and Jun is mo les ted a lot off screen and swears vengeance afterward. Later, in Hope Town, this sexy teacher is teaching wasteland kids how to learn in a makeshift school (Atleast they aint in uniform like in Apocalypse Zero). One boy Saburo is totally hot for her. Later she goes to see his rents about trading for food and the biker gang attcks em. they try to hide but they f the town and slag a buncha homies. As Joker cuts off the sexy teacher's clothes, Saburo cant take it and springs to her defence with a bow and arrow made at home(but people lynched and ripped apart isn't enuff to get him out). Then Jun comes in and blows em up with bobm arrows. The gang retreats but Jun follows and is stopped by some bikers staying behind. Oh yeah, Jack appeared to Jun while she was shooting pop cans w/o a top b4 and she went out to fight the gang or something cuz of dat. So the bikers are stopped by Jack who flings bikes and riders away with one arm and splatters em on a building that's never seen again. Dante sends a guy with a grenade on his groin to kamikaze but it just blows off jacks coat. So they shred him with gunfire for like 2 mins (actually 50 seconds solid). Saburo somehow gets there and is kinda disturbed by seeing a man shot endlessly but when jack spills blood on him, jack tells him not to turn away. eventually jack keels over and the gang goes by. Jun shows up and she and Sabu bring him back to Hope Town somehow and she goes off to save the teacher keiko(who was kidnapped by the gang when they left the town from Juns attack) Saburo tries to get the people to rise up but his dad smacks him saying theres nothing to do. Saburo tells him off and Jack is impressed by his spunk and decides to help. Jun attacks the base the gang stay at but is caught and tortured with a big a55 knife on her body. then Jack's Big a55 knife slices the knifer knife's head and jack attacks. Gokumon tries a rocket launcher but jack catches it and slags him. Also jack brings down a helicopter and chucks it with one arm. Dante tries to get away but Jack chucks his Knice like the Cross in Castlevania and it slices off Dante's legs and splits his bike in 2. Then Jack crushes in Dante's head with a stomp and he pukes blood. Bada55!! Afterward Jack talks with the survivors and Saburo tells him his kname. Jack goes off saying to get strong. Oh and in the fight with the gang, Dante sent Griffon to get help from the Slum King. And b4 the credits he's seen tied to a post in thre Slum King's car gang thing as the Slum King opens his eyes awesomely. To be continued... NEVER!!! they aint doing any more Violence Jack! everyones a candya55 and might get triggered by it. Censorship It was censored in England cuz the wiener/commies at the BBFC couldn't take it and said "no one can watch this cuz we don't like it". Makes me glad to be an American with freedom of expression! Australia wouldn't even classify it cuz theyre ruled by wimps/commies. They also banned Mortal Kombat. CANDY A55!! The main scenes removed were the BF getting chainsawed and Juns scenes of getting f's, the knife torture of Jun, I think the guy ripped in half by 2 bikes. Changed From The Manga * In the manga Tetsuya was hassled by the gang and flew off the road. In the anime he was directly slagged by them with a chainsaw and they b0ned his gf. *In the manga Jack took several bullets from a magnum to bring him down. in the anime he just stands there getting shot for a while before falling over. Also Saburo wasn't there to see jack's defeat. *In the manga, Jun was bathing nude in a pond when Jack showed up. in the anime she's doing target practice w/o a top. *In the manga jun has only a small scar and gets whipped later. In thre anime she's covered with scars and is missing a nipple. *In the manga they tortured Jun as punishment for killing all but 6 of their gang by tying her above a fire and whipping her. In the Anime they tie her up and Joker cuts her with a knife. *In the manga Gokumon catches Jun by grabbing her motorcycle when he jumps out of a hole. in the anime she goes to their base and surrenders when outnumbered. * In the manga, the gang didn't have any connection to the Slum King Trivia *Saburo Tenma was called Sabu in the manga. I think they changed it because of Sabu from Violence Jack Harlem Bomber using his name. * This was part 2 of 3 in the west where as its part 3 of the violence jack series in the right order. Probably cuz the Slum King appears at the end and they thought it would be better to lead into the only one where Jack fights the slum king. *Jack in bandaids might be a thing on Akira Fudo in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene where he's got similar bandaids. Cameo's * Jun is a thing on Jun Hono. also Tetsuya is a thing on Tetsuya Tsurugi and Dante is a thing on Mao Dante. *Jun shoots cans of Hagoromo pineapple, Corn, Jolt Cola and Pepsi while training. Errors *Multiple times Jun goes from having a coat, to not having a coat, and back. * Jun's tank top is either tight on her bod, or flapping around loose. * When one biker throws a grenade at Jun it blows right next to her and she has no shrapnel or hits from it. Seriously! Did the writer even KNOW what a grenade is?! When it pops it sprays metal everywhere!! * How the f did Saburo get to the area where jack was getting shot before Jun?! I know she was held back from fighting bikers, but both the gang and Jun were on motorcycles and Saburo is on foot. *How'd Jun and Saburo get Jack back to hope town?! He's like 9 feet tall and buff as h-ll! Category:Anime Category:OVA Episodes Category:Horror Category:Gory